dark_deception_gamefandomcom-20200222-history
Gold Watchers
The Watchers (sometimes called the "Gold Watchers") are one of the antagonists in the game, Dark Deception. They are the second enemies to be encountered in Chapter 2, in the third level. Appearance The Watchers all resemble male humans wearing uniforms complete with a strap, bowtie, and a tricorne hat. They are partly made of gold and are constantly seen smiling, and sometimes when moving strike poses as if they weren't moving at all. Some Watchers are seen holding an axe. When killing, or near the player in a certain pose, their mouths extend downward, opened wide with blocky teeth. Their eyes are narrowed down looking angry, and their faces are cracked. Behavior The Watchers first appear in the "Deadly Decadence" level, as the only enemies of the Manor map. Unlike the other enemies, the Watchers will play a "Red light, Green light" game. If the player turns away from them for a second, they will move closer to the player in an attempt to kill them. Before the first act of the level starts, one Watcher can be seen saluting on a statue stand. Once the player passes the statue and towards the gate, his laugh is heard. Once the gate is opened, if the player turns around to check on the Watcher, he disappears, ready to kill the player. In Act 1, four Watchers will follow the player. When they move, they will laugh or speak. The player's best chance to survive is to stay away from and look at them as well as to try to get them all together. In Act 2, the same four will follow the player around the Manor, working the same as before. Before the final act, Malak will join them in an effort to kill the player. In the final act of the level, a large amount of red-eyed Watchers will once again follow the player if they look away. In addition, Malak will once again join them in their effort to try and kill the player. Once the player reaches the portal, Watchers would block off the entrance. In order to counter this, they never noticed the backdoor entrance. Personality Not much of their personality is known, other than that they are insane and love to taunt the protagonist, by laughing, and even saying "Psst", as though they are trying to throw the protagonist off. Death animations In all the deaths, they say "Psst" before killing you. * A Watcher extending it's mouth, then bringing it's axe down on the player. * A Watcher picking the player up, laughing maniacally, then head bangs the player. * A Watcher holding two axes crossing their arms, then swing the axes sideways. Trivia * Like Agatha, the Watchers are also voiced by a professional actor, named Christopher Corey Smith, who also voices Malak. * Their A.I. is based on the Boo Ghost A.I. from the Mario games. * Some mention that their A.I. also matches with the A.I of SCP-173 from SCP Containment Breach and the behavior of the Weeping Angels from Doctor Who. * For one of their quotes, they seem to try to throw the player off. * They are confirmed to be the most dangerous enemies in the game yet. * All the Watchers were originally made of stone. * The Watchers were originally going to hold two axes. * This is seen in-game, but for one of their death animations. * The Watchers were inspired by Bloodborne & Castlevania. * Currently, the Watchers are the only enemies, whose jumpscares take place in their map, instead of having a dark background. Gallery To see the The Watchers gallery, click here. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Males Category:Chapter 2